


Another Version of the Truth

by simulacraryn



Series: All of This and Nothing [6]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate History, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark fic, Eugenics, Medical Trauma, Multi, Past Relationship(s), Politics, Read the Warnings before each chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-06-19 06:58:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15504873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simulacraryn/pseuds/simulacraryn
Summary: After parting ways with Duo and Sally in "Out of Depth", Hilde must continue her path with the rest of her group. She chose to be the distraction of Earth, to blow Pandora's Box open and be damned with the consequences. Anything to prove her worthiness, right?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> If you have kept up with the ATAN Universe thus far, everything has been leading up to some major revelations. We've seen hints of it throughout the fics leading to this point. So this is where I warn you all, this particular fic will be handling very sensitive subjects along the way such as: Anti-Vaxxing, Eugenics, History and various other sensitive matters. Please understand some of the views are NOT shared by the Author. If you enjoy social commentary, then this is the fic for you.
> 
>  
> 
> You do not need this fic to finish enjoying the rest of the ATAN Universe.

Hypocrite would be the best word to describe Hilde Schbeiker these days. A former OZ Volunteer that switched sides at the urging of a Gundam Pilot with a good point of argument. A former salvager that found herself forming a relationship with the Pilot that opened her eyes. The same woman that ended the relationship because _she_ couldn't tolerate the post-war years. That's of course, ancient history, fifteen years ago… right? Except here she stood, at the hangar of a Jordanian hideaway that belonged to the Maganac Corp, after having helped Duo make his way to Earth.

A hypocrite, as she stood in the leadership role of the "Die Retter der Kolonien" - a rebel organization that supported Colonial Rule as mandated by the Crux Act. She'd been the one who wrangled the former soldiers, those who knew that allowing Une to go unopposed would be a mad idea. No matter how Hilde tried to reason with herself that she left Duo because she couldn't handle things, she lied.

Deep down, she would always adore the braided man that crashed landed in her life. But truth be told, she was also unprepared for a relationship and the work it entailed. Instead, she saw life's end at the horizon, the sun's glare in her vision as the thoughts crossed her mind. Her small reunion with Duo would come to an end, he would go on his own path - follow the mission of returning Sally Po to space. As for Hilde? Odds were, she would perish on Earth at the hands of Radotech Medical Associates take over of the ESUN. Two decades ago, she’d made peace with the possibility of dying in the battlefield.

Yet, the more she thought about it…

“I thought I would be ready for this day.” Hilde whispered to herself - “But with Duo and Sally heading to prepare Sernan, I realize I’m far from ready.”

“We are just buying the colonies time, in hopes that the Fourians can get their ducks in a damn row.”

“I’m aware, Marcks. Can you go the fuck elsewhere, I need time alone.” Hilde snapped, exhausted from her right hand man’s constant attitude problems. Not a soul knew or understood her explicit desire to see the downfall of Radotech Medical. Only one person would understand and these days, she doubted he could see past his goddamned nose. Things had changed significantly between herself and Duo to the point they felt like the best of strangers, instead of the couple they’d once been. Giving one last sweeping glance to her men, Hilde grabbed on to the rail and jumped off - finding herself in dire need of a walk. Just anything to get the hell away from _anyone_ right this instant. Hilde hobbled briefly, making her way to a far side of camp before settling down on the ground. Pain shot up, her face contorting in agony. This was a fight she had to win, if not for herself… for others.

Looking down on the ground, she seen a shadow begin making its way to her. Glancing up, Hilde found herself staring at Mike Howard. Promptly, she averted her gaze, unable to actually face the man who had once been an integral part of the life she’d ruined for herself. Howard sank down next to Hilde, turning his head towards her with a quizzical look. - “You sent him away.”

“He’s never changed, Mike.” - Hilde’s voice cracked with emotion. - “He thinks I’m being foolish about this whole thing with the DRK. Never took me seriously when we first met, so why should he take my efforts seriously now?”

“Well, did you ever tell him _why_ you ever did this to begin with? As far as he’s concerned, you’re a socialite trustfund colonial who even volunteered for OZ to spite your parents. If I recall correctly,” - Howard paused, his works sinking in the stale air - “the both of you have never had a good sense of communication about you. It’s why it never worked.”

“I still love him,” - Hilde whispered, the weight of the admission crushing all other emotions she could have been feeling in that precise moment. - “and I know he resents everything I stand for. But, dammit Mike, everything I’m doing has everything to do with L2 and what Radotech did to them all.”

Howard’s attention peaked, his body turning towards Hilde’s whilst gauging her reaction.

“I’m doing this because who else will?” - Hilde continued, her voice trembling - “People like Relena and Quatre, they’ll never see the things I’ve seen. Or had to live the aftermath of the shit they did to people I care about. I like them, but their altruism would be phonier than Dorothy’s tit implants.”

“And yet, you can?”

“Mike,” - Hilde continued, a growl at her throat - “Do you even know what they did to all them kids? Your _wife_ died a test subject for RMA’s shit. Solo died because there wasn’t a cure and Duo…”

Howard pulled up his glasses, attempting to hide the fury at Hilde’s choice of subject.

“You know goddamn well what they did. What they’re still fucking doing. I know damn well I can champion the cause, _my people suffered_ long before there were even Colonies in Space!” - Hilde continued. Her last name, Schbeiker, had been imposed on her family as a means to survive in Pre-Colonial times during the Second World War. Her family she knew were considered “ _Zigeuner_ ” or Romani back in Germany. She even could trace her father’s subgroup as being Sinti, one of the larger diasporas in Germany at the time. She’d spent hours over books, learning of her history and regretting her place in the Eve Wars.

She knew damn well what had been done to L2’s “ghetto” was illegal. It was one of the many war crimes of the RMA, under the guise of the Alliance and paid for by Romefeller itself. Disgusted, Hilde would go on to continue: “Howard… _please_ , just… I know you’re still mad at what I did - no, _done_. But please, just understand - what I know about the subject goes hand in hand with what my organization is fighting for. Do you even know why they wanted Sally silenced for?”

“Duo never said, I don’t think he knows anything other than she’s needed back in Space.”

“Sally was privvy to a lot of shit they don’t want getting out.” - Hilde continued, her hands slamming down on the wall. - “Sernan told me. RMA is thick in the bullshit. They’re behind so much shit and Sally found out enough of it to where they want her dead. She can bring down the ESUN on it’s _knees_ and uncover all the experiments they did on L2’s urchin population. You know, nothing big…”

Howard’s eyes widened. Hilde offered a smirk, pushing herself off from the wall. She started to walk away, stopping to turn her head over her shoulder and telling Howard the following:

“Once Sally and Sernan are together, Duo can take them back to Space where they’ll be safe. Meanwhile, I can raise hell here. You can either come with me and really find out what they did...or you can remain ignorant. In the end, not a single one of them will remain ignorant.”

_Not when I release all this evidence for the world to see. Crux Act or not, the RMA will pay. Romefeller’s remnants? They’ll pay too. They took from me, from everyone. I plan to ruin them…_


	2. The Past Drags On.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember how I warned that this entire story is going to touch upon some subjects that can be triggering to people? Well, here it goes! This is just a taste of where the conversation is going, so turn away now because it'll only go deeper.

**AC 183**

**L2 Colony Cluster, X129-009-V92**

"You're certain that the virus outbreak will work?"

"General Septum, we're _certain_ that our research facilities have secured the perfect weapon."

The location is a medical facility, where Alliance General Septum was overseeing from a window as various doctors and technicians went about with their research and development. Radotech Medical Associates had been a key contractor for the Alliance in their war to subjugate the Colony Opposition of the USEA. Septum had been keen on securing the American based company's assistance, going as far as actively lying to Marshall Noventa in regards of using RMA to develop vaccinations for the USEA's soldiers who needed inoculation for Space borne maladies. Septum believed their human forces to be easily replaced, so long as their valuable resources weren't blown up to bits with the non essential factor inside the machine.

It was cheaper to replace an MS Pilot than what it was to build a damn suit.

"When can we begin officially testing our plan?" - He asked hurriedly. He wanted to test it out before using it to annihilate those who opposed the USEA. Heero Yuy, the beacon of the Colonies, was dead and gone. The Peacecraft Monarchy had been shattered by O'Neguil - clearly, there was _nobody_ left to oppose them, not even the Colonial Ambassadors could bring the Alliance to yield in negotiations. Romefeller believed they had won, but soon enough, Septem would see them deposed.

**He** would rule the world. 

"I believe that the first test round per the Alliance's upper orders was going to be with the L2 Ghetto's, Sir." A different scientist added, never looking up from his spot over a petri dish. A few other heads turned in the direction of Septum, some gasps being heard across the room. Septum offered a sneer, casually turning to the department head. 

"Well, Doctor, it seems word _has_ spread. Good job, gentlemen! The contract between Radotech and the Alliance is certainly paying off."

Turning on his heel, Septum stalked out of the vast laboratory. As soon as he was out of the door, a gentleman moved away from a microscope and stood straight. He removed himself fully from the table and moved to the center of the room, disgust filled his eyes. Doctor Darius Schbeiker could _not_ believe that the very company his _family_ had supported for years would be capable of exterminating other humans. Vile rising in his throat, Darius steadied himself before exiting for the rest room.

He forced himself to drink from the tap water, a futile attempt to quell his upset stomach as he ended having to heave over the rubbish bin. L2 had been home, he'd served so many people down in the "Ghetto" and he'd even lived there when he'd been putting himself through Medical School. When Darius finally controlled his breathing, the door to the men's restroom swung open and another of the Doctors walked in.

"Darius," - Said a nasally voice, forcing Doctor Schbeiker to turn his head towards the left. Killian Groves had been the lead researcher for the Mechanics department, having been left in charge of finding ways to "spread" their virus across the colony unnoticed. However, Groves had detested the idea and protested every step of the way until he'd been forcefully removed from the department and sent to R &D to assist with menial tasks. Too dangerous to sack, Darius thought to himself.

Killian looked up, his hair covering both his eyes until all you could see was barely one eye and a freshly made cut on his right cheek.

"Professor," - Darius replied with respect towards the man whom had been his College professor. - "I'll be out shortly, promise."

"May I suggest that we leave for the day, considering the turn of events? I find I'm sick to my own stomach."

"It must be spreading," Darius murmured sardonically, gathering his composure while Killian led the way.

***˜*˜***

The drive from Radotech's building to Darius' house was a short one, but on this day, with Killian in his passenger's seat - it felt like forever. It wasn't that Professor Groves disturbed him, but the whole situation had created a personal issue for Darius. His family had a lot to do with Radotech's financial support and it made him wonder just how thick with the damned Alliance they just happened to be. He didn't study medicine to hurt others, he did it to save lives and help those less fortunate. He'd even been told by the Radotech Trust and Board of Directors that the projects they were working were meant to eradicate illnesses!

Pulling up into the driveway, Darius haphazardly threw the gear in park and shut off the engine. - "I'm just glad Cass and Hil are out for the day."

"I am inclined to agree with you. I doubt your wife and daughter need to hear about the latest work related bullshit."

Darius led Groves into the modest home, leading the way to the makeshift study where he spent most nights trying to wrestle with his conscious. Groves familiarized himself quickly with the open bottle of Scotch resting on Darius' desk.

"How long have you known that what we're doing can kill us all?"

There was no softening that question, Darius thought bitterly. Groves merely raised a glass and laughed without a care in the world.

"How do you think I got this scar? It wasn't because I like mutilating myself, Schbeiker. I called out Septem on his bullshit from the moment I noticed the genocide undertones. I was physically removed from my department and essentially made into your department's gopher, while you and the rest of you Medical Doctors violate your oath under orders. You're certainly living to the Schbeiker legacy."

Venom filled every last syllable, as Killian Groves kept a safe distance from Darius. 

"The _fuck_ are you on about, Groves?"

"Where do you think your family got their money from? C'mon Darius, your family Bought and Paid for by the Romefeller Foundation. As a matter of fact, your membership card was signed in Nuremberg in Pre Colony year 1944 by one of your early relatives. Did you honestly think your family had changed their colors much over the years? From the moment Romefeller was founded to protect the remaining Aristocrat Societies after the fall of the Russian Czars, anyone who was of use to the foundation was protected and their lineage would owe them until the day the Foundation is dissolved." - The older man continued, hissing the occasional syllable.

Darius grimaced, knowing full well the implications of Groves' words. There was plenty about his family that Darius wasn't aware of, but the few things he knew… he was sickened by. The more he heard about it, the more his idea of resigning solidified.

"Face it, Schbeiker. You're just as to blame for what is about to happen."

"Then how do I change it?"

"You can't. Not anymore. What you can do, is clean up the fallout and help _us_ resist. But in order to do any of that, you'll need to give up plenty..."

"I'll fucking do anything to make sure this is a better world..."

"Now isn't that what got us into this mess to begin with?"


End file.
